


[ART] Time Travel... Blind Date?

by Kangofu_CB



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AmeriHawk, Blind Date, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Time Travel, amerihawk week on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: For Amerihawk week on Tumblr, accompanying art to "Loving Backwards" by ClaraxBarton





	[ART] Time Travel... Blind Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loving Backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221914) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



> this will
> 
> OK it might be pretty? But
> 
> It probably isn't going to make much sense if you DON'T read the amazing fic it goes with.
> 
> Also Clint's terrible sweater is 100% definitely Steve Rogers' Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I ran out of time and completely blew off the background on this art, but I'm still really happy with how most of turned out.
> 
> Except the faces.
> 
> Faces are hard :(


End file.
